Witches,talking wolves, and Exorcists
by kuroi ookami13
Summary: Anna is a witch that decided to help the black order. She ponders about why her family did not defend themselves againt the akuma, and with the help of the Exorcists she shall fight againts a new evil.
1. at the order

**Disclaimer: I don't own D gray man .over use of the word mentally unstable.  
><strong>

***Anna's POV.***

**I**t was pitch black through I didn't care since I was I witch and can see in the dark.

I was going to the black order with my friend Savior the wolf. "How much farther wolfie?" I asked Savior. She growled threatening to bite my head off. " My name is savior!" said the wolf. She has problems don't you think? We made it to the black order. I was mistaken for an akuma because I had some akuma blood in my pocket. Don't ask why it's there. Some blue haired girl came. Wait I think it's a guy! Nah definitely a girl.. guy? "Time for your demise," said the guy. I have confirmed it's a guy because of his voice. This guy sounded somewhat conceited. Then again I'm also conceited! " Your stupid door thingy mistaken me for an akuma ,because I have a bottle of blood in my pocket," I said coolly. I was let inside! "Who are you!" asked some mentally unstable guy in white.

He had a … bunny mug? M-E-N-T-A-L-L-Y U-N-S-T-A-B-L-E! " I, Anna Mierrana Is going to help you against the Millennium fat guy! With the help of Savior the talking Kick-ass wolf!" I said rather loudly.

" Ignore her she's mentally unstable!" shouted Savior. " Meet my sister, Lenalee chan!" Said Mentally unstable in a happy-go-lucky-voice. Oh my God HIS sister better not be like him. I cute guy walked in with white hair! " I am Allen Walker. Nice to meet you, Mierrana," said Walker,kindly. Then two more people walked in! They had strangly color hair! " I'm Lenalee and this is Lavi," said Lenalee. Lavi was also cute! Now we went to the cafeteria to get food. I sat between Lavi and Allen. " Hey, who is Mr. Mentally unstable and blue hair meanie," I asked them. "You're talking about Komui andKanda , I think," replied Lenalee. Every one's cool here so far, yes even Komui and Kanda. I told everyone that I'm witch. They were cool with it,much to my surprise. I was kinda used to people threating to burn me at stake. " Kanda watcha doing!" I said randomly. It's fun making him mad!

He gave me a very evil look. Komui was being mentally unstable like always. 'Mentally unstable',I over used it a bit... I was going on a mission with ... Kanda

*On mission**

" I'm evil mhahaha!" I sang skiping. He looked annoyed. Then again doesn't he always? Yesterday ( It's been a week since I joined the black order. ) I found out Komui is a stalker! Maybe from his mental unstableness. Is that a word? Now I'm turning mentally unstable. Kanda looked like he wanted to kill himself. Cool I'm even more annoying than Savior. Where is Savior anyway? She came from behind me and bit my leg. " I'm so freaking awesome!" She shouted. She is so annoying. Allen Walker is cute. Lenalee distracts Komui long enough for me to run away,poor her. Kanda is evil. Lavi is cute. Komui's mentally unstable. All and all black order rocks!

Hoped you like it!


	2. mission: paint Kanda' s room pink

Disclaimer: Idon't own man. If it feels like I'm bashing any characters I' am not. ( with the exception of the Earl)Lenalee might be a bit OOC but not much ( hopefully) not as funny as chapter 1. Please review! Please!

" Hey do you want to play a prank on Yuu!" Shouted Lavi from across the hall. He looked happy and was wearing a big grin.

"Why the hell would I pull a prank on myself! That makes no sense!" I shouted at him. He explained that Kanda's first name is 'Yuu'. I agreed to pull this prank.

"Were going to steal his sword! We need one more person. Two people to distract him one to steal the sword. After we steal it we hide it somewhere!" Lavi told me. This sounds like fun! Then Komui skipped down the hall singing. How the hell did he become chief? How is he even a scientist? I'm not saying he' s stupid or anything but a wouldn't trust him with even a knife. " Allen's perfect for our evil plan," said Lavi.

Then Allen and Lenalee walked in. Allen had a bigger smile than usaual." Hey! Do you want to help us do something? Me and Lenalee are planning on painting Kanda's room pink!" Said Walker. I didn't think Lenalee would actually do that. Lavi told him about our own plan.

*** MISSION: paint Kanda's room pink.***

Team 1: Me, and Allen Walker. Objective: Distract Kanda. Team 2: Lenalee Lee and Lavi ( what is his last name anyway?). Objective: Paint the room.

** In cafeteria**

" Hey Kanda the Earl says he wants a hug!" I shouted across the room. I had to keep him here for an hour. Takes 30 min. for him to eat and now I have to keep him here for another 30 Minutes. Gosh wish this was easier. After he finished eating ( Kanda) I took Komui's coffee mug and smashed on his head. He threatened to kill me so I let Allen take over. " Kanda. Komui has a mission for you!" said Allen,with a noticably nervous look on his face.

Then Savior the stupid wolf walked up us, with a proud look on her face,and said. " Give it a rest already. Kanda ,some people are painting your room pink." That damned wolf! She ruined are evil plan! Now Kanda shall kill us all. Hey, you never know, Kanda could of wanted his room pink his whole life but didn't tell anyone and we could be doing him a huge favor. Yeah right. Might as well beg for mercy now. Then Lenalee came out of no were and knocked him out right before he was going to draw his sword. Oh thank god. Lavi told us that they finished the room. Komui was pissed off about his bunny mug. Hey about time someone broke it. It was giving me nightmares. Oooo the ghost of the bunny mug is coming… and evil scientists with drills .oh and they are also mentally unstable. I left the cafeteria and went to bed,still having nightmares about Komui and the bunny mug.


	3. Halloween mission

**Diclaimer : I don't own man Katsura Hoshino does**. Thanks to those who reviewed ( two people) and thanks to ( I forgot who it was) who put this story under their favorites. So everyone who reads this story thank you! Review and I shall be extremely happy and start acting like a sugar-high squirrel on crack. Even through Halloween is far away I just had to write this! Now time for the fanfic!

Out of nowhere the red-headed Lavi walked in my room wearing a black cape and had fake vampire fangs. He removed the false fangs so he could speak. " Tomorrow is Halloween! Put on a costume! There is some costumes in the storage room. In a little bit there's going to be a Halloween party in the cafeteria!" he told me cheerfully.

I picked out a nice witch-costume and headed for the cafeteria. This is so not what witches wear. This party is a good excuse to torture Kanda! As I ran towards the cafeteria I tripped. Ow… I had a bruise on my knee. Damn that hurts… You may be wondering why I didn't use magic for a anti-tripping spell, Or a get-rid-of-pain-spell, well that because it takes a lot of energy to cast a simple spell. My life is psycho.

The party looked fun! Better yet savior wasn't there. Too bad Kanda didn't come. Not like I was expecting him to come. Then mentally unstable-psycho-demented-scientist said I have a mission. Damn… just when I was going to have fun.

Ok. Now I'm on my mission with Lenalee and Allen. We are searching for a piece of innocence. A Noah showed up. Actually there were two of them. Soon we were in battle. I remained on the side lines because it would kill me to use enough magic to keep up with the fighting skills of the noah. Then one materialized behind me and grabbed me then we were teleported somewhere. I fainted. I woke up and was in the Noah's lair/home. I hate Noahs. Worst. Halloween. Ever. I was dissaponted at myself for being captued so easily.

I was tied to a chair. Then a Noah walked up to me, it was one of the Noah Lenalee and Allen were fighting. " I am Tyki Mikk. You might as well know who is going to kill you." spoke Tyki with a sadistic smile on his face.

I put up a barrier around me but after a minute I became weak and dropped the barrier. Gosh if he kills me I am going to turn into ghost and haunt him to he commits suicide! Why the hell am I joking? Soon Tyki left the room. I produced a small flame to burn my ropes. I almost screamed. I was using to much energy .I need to get out of here and quick!

**What Shall happen to Anna? Will she escape? Find out next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Sacrifice of the wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own d. gray man. Why the heck would I be writing D. Gray man fanfic if I did? This chapter is a more dramatic and sad than the others. ( sorry if that bothers you) So enjoy! Oh and the thing Road is doing to Anna is similar to what she did to Yeegar. **

Tyki came back. I wondered why he hasn't killed me yet. I was weak form using magic. I really have to become stronger. Tyki was with this other purple-haired Noah. The Noah was grinning creepily. She walked up to me. I was no longer bound by ropes so I tried to punch her, but my punch was easily dodged. " You putting up a fight, this shall be more entertaining than I thought." spoke the Noah in a cheeful yet sadistic voice.

This Noah is really creepy!

" I'm Road Kamelot, the Noah of dreams," said Road.

" Let me go before I kick your ass to china!"

" Meanie."

Soon my surroundings looked different. There were presents and pointed candles every were. It felt like a different dimension, because it was. I saw moments of my past, the past didn't want to remember. There was my mother and father telling me to run. Then akuma showed up, killing them easily. My sister arrived and ran in front of me, just in time to save my from akuma missile. I wept as this was replayed over and over again. Then I realized something.

My family were also witches and powerful ones too, who were way stronger than me, but they didn't use magic against the akuma. Yes they knew the whole destroy-a-akuma-without-innocence-and-there soul gets destroyed stuff, but they could of least but up a barrier! Why didn't the use magic! I got frustrated wondering why they didn't defend themselves!

" _Can you hear me? Where are you?" _echoed a voice in my head. It sounded so familiar. Then I realized it belonged to Savior. She was talking telepathically to me. _" I can hear you. I was captured by Noahs! I can't escape!" _I replied. Then all of a sudden I felt the telepathic connection snap ,like a thin and fragile twig.

I felt boost of energy enter my body. I no longer felt weak and with a simple spell, I escaped. I was teleported to a hall in the black order and appeared right in front of the mentally unstable scientist. " You're back, but were is my sister and Allen?" said Komui. I explained to him of what had happened. " I see, I will tell them to come back." replied the scientist, in a serious tone.

Komui told me to follow him. We walked to my room, and he slowly opened the door. I soon as I saw Savior, I fell to my knees in tears. I screamed so loudly. Savior was dead.

What had happened? Why is she dead? I realized that the burst of energy I felt earlier was hers. Did she give her power so I could escape? I stopped my tears and realized that this could be fixed. I walked over to the lifeless body. Energy began to flow from my hand to her body. I still had a lot of left-over energy from the spell. Soon her eyes opened.


	5. New enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own D .gray man. This chapter shall go more into the plot and If you review I'll be more hyper than A rabid psycho squirrel on a sugar-high! Now to the fanfic! Don't make fun of the villager's name. ( I made it up out of nowhere)**

Guess what? I was captured by Noah's and almost cried my eyes out and now… I get to go on another mission! Who ever decides who goes on certain missions is on crack…Oh yeah! That means Komui's on crack! I knew something was wrong about him!

Now I was on mission with Lavi and Miranda Lotto. We were in a small village and when it was nighttime, a villager named Xesverer Atom ,let us stay at his house for the night. Atom had blond hair and bright violet eyes. He was tall and skinny and looked about 20." There have been a lot mysterious attacks lately. One woman said she saw her husband in a bloody mess when she arrived home, about a week ago. Oh I need to get something from the other room really quick." said Atom walked into another room.

" I say Noah's are behind the attacks." I told Lavi.

Lavi was reasoning why it might be a level 2 instead. Then Atom walked back in the room. " Hey, look at this sword I' made it myself." he told me. The blade was shiny, sharp, and looked well made. I put my hand on the blade, Atom holding the hilt. Then all of a sudden he shoved the sword towards me! I dodged the sword and screamed, " What the hell , you psycho bitch!"

" Sorry about that. Now how old are you?"

" Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Just asking." he threw the sword at me, but I was to slow and the sword stabbed me in the leg. I was confused. What the hell is wrong with him? And I call Komui mentally unstable. Again with the jokes during life and death moments.

Crimson spelled from my leg and I tried not to scream. Lavi activated his hammer. " What are you!" he shouted at Atom. " I'm a crysoreath. A rare being in which there are only 2 existed. We live by stealing the energy from certain people who are called htaerosyrc. The only htaerosyrc people are, Anna Mierana, Savior Crystal, Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi and Trinser Green." replied the crysoreath. He disappeared into smoke. Mirandadid some weird thing to my leg and it healed. Went back to the headquartrers.


	6. Trinser,Emma, and Artissa Green

**Disclaimer: I don't own d gray man.**

Please review! Oh and yes another OC. ( Trinser Green ) Oh and thanks you ,Kuraun Kuraun for all the awesome help!

I was in the infirmary. Why the hell am I in the infirmary if my wound is gone! Then Miranda stepped into the room. " S-sorry! Please don't get mad at me but… s-s-sorry! Innocence deactivate." spoke the nervous Miranda in a shaky voice. All of a sudden I burst back into pain, the thin blanket over me was beginning to get soaked in my blood. The nurses bandaged my leg to stop the bleeding.

Komui walked in. " You were attacked by a Crysoreath, correct?" the scientist asked me. I nodded my head. " It seems that the Crysoreath are going after you," Komui told me.

" Also Lavi. He is also a htaerosyrc, their food source." I replied. Komui shouted 'come in!' and some kid walked in. He was wearing a Exorcist uniform. He had brown hair, his left eye was blue and the right was goldish-yellow.

" Hi, I'm Trinser Green, a new Exorcist, also a htaerosyrc." said Green, in a bored voice. Not another boring person like Crystal! If you're wondering why the freaking hell, I'm calling everyone by their last name its because stupid Savio- I mean Crystal, says it proper to call them by their last name, and she knows when I don't listen to her. She's sorta in my mind, since she sorta telepathically listens to my thoughts… That's creepy.

" Hi! So what's up Green!" I shouted at green.

" Why are you so happy? We are in the middle of a war! We are being hunted down by akuma, Noah, and the Crysoreath!" he shouted, I could see he was in the verge of tears. Then Green walked out of the room.

" Oh, don't worry about him. His past isn't exactly the best so.." Komui, told me. I wonder what happened in his past. My leg was sore but, I was let out of the infirmary. I went to Trin- I mean Green's room. ( Komui, told me were to find his room.) I saw that Lavi, Lenalee, and Walker were also there talking to him.

" Sorry about that, earlier. When I got here some stupid Wolf bit me. I was sorta pisses off," Green told me, Smiling. 'Stupid Wolf' that totally defines Crystal.

" _Can I stop doing this last name thing, it's so annoying!"_ I thought to the wolf.

" _Fine!" _Savior thought back. Can't believe she agreed to that , that easily!

The room was sorta silent and we left the room. Komui walked up to me…

" No! Not another damn mission! First I get captured then I get stabbed in my freaking leg!" I shouted at the scientist.

" Yes. You have another mission. From our records the Crysoreath are made from dark matter, through they are not akuma and they have free will. Since they are made from dark matter, we think Exorcist can destroy them." Komui told Me.

Later on I was on a mission with Lavi, Lenalee, Green, Allen, and Savior. " Why is there like 6 people on this mission? Shouldn't two or three?" I asked.

" We don't know." said Green told me. Then all of a sudden two people appeared in front of us!

" Hi, we are the twins Emma and Artissa. We were sent to help you by the Black order. We are part of the new section of the Order, the " Witches and magic users." We are both witches. We brought you your new uniform miss Mierrana." Said Them both at the exact same time! The one on the left had a name tag that read ' Emma Green'. She strongly resembled Trinser. She and her sister Artissa was wearing a uniform.

The uniform was a black-mini skirt and a short sleeve shirt that was also black, and knee high combat boots. They handed me a uniform.

" We are the siblings of Trinser Green." They told me in perfect unison,


End file.
